Let's Play
FICTIONAL- Once again, I stumbled across the roblox web. This time i found Night Of The Werewolf. I joined it hoping for a salvation in this game for all the creepy stuff happening to me. There was 29 Other players in the game. I was picked as Murderer. Then a Yandere Sim Fan came up to me (I could tell because their username was Inkyu_Basu.) She said "You're that creepypasta guy right?" I actually heard that.. In inkyu basu's actual voice. "Oops! I forgot to turn that off.. Either way, Let's play." "Sure.." I chose my name and i chose Jackdaw. The night began as any other night. I was given my weapon. I wandered the catacombs and found a werewolf. I was in VR, Did i mention? So i just stabbed the werewolf. I heard a howl. There was a realistic ragdoll. Then the guard shot me in the head and i heard my character do an "ARGH!" Sound effect while dying. Also had a realistic animation. The doctor apparently revived me. Inkyu_Basu came up to me again and said "I revived you?" "You look like actual Inkyu Basu." "Thanks!" Anyways.. Now someone said they were Officer. The investiagator worked with him. By the way.. Something "weird" Happened. Inkyu_Basu voted amoozatnaY. I voted same. "!siht rof yap lliw uoY" Of course he was backwards... And the werewolf! He died.. Strangely. Instead of data censored it showed the burning and charred body. It stayed til next time. The next person to speak to me was Zaaap. He said "Puzzled? I am if you are." "Please don't talk to me." That was the biggest mistake of my life. I was in VR So i hid behind a wall and got ready to wreck someone.. Another werewolf came around the corner and i pinned him. It was actually difficult. I was half dead and the guard came. I threw my knife at him. I almost died. Inkyu_Basu, The plague doctor came to the rescue and persuaded him not to kill me. Then she privately explained to me why she always saves me. "Whenever someone dies they suffer the same fate with EmoTouch. I would kill you right now if this was a normal server but Lazi is tracking us by ingame deaths. I am the extract------ -REST OF CONVERTSATION CUT OFF FOR CONNECTION REASONS- Understand? actually i'm not i was just doing that to shock you lol" "Yes." "Good. Both remaining werewolves charged at us. The guard saved us. "I believe you." He said. "But how are we going to save the werewolves?" "They're lazi's brothers." "Understood." The next day emerged. Zaaap was the hunter and died. K-DATA EXTRACTED- Was the revealer and died. Everyone remaining said "Now we need to deduct the Psycho so we can cut him off and figure out the Murderer." The officer said "No werewolves. I am interrogating everyone in the town." "I am interrogating obvious yan first." I needed to kill him tonight! The catacombs came out. I heard a loud scream as i was wandering. I ran the direction to reveal a corpse with writing next to it. "We had to." We? Who?! Inkyu_Basu the plague doctor came and tackled me out of the way. "FOLLOW ME!" I ran with her through it. Everyone except Brayden followed. The next day occured. Why is this happening to me?! We all voted Zaaap. The second biggest mistake of my life. "NO! WHY?! I'M NOT DANGEROUS!" He pleaded and the one thing backing up his pleads were the silver and platinum necklace around his neck. Everyone voted innocent when it caught eye. Oh did i mention the officer is dead? Inkyu_Basu suddenly appeared to have a heart attack but the top said "Inkyu_Basu is now unconcious. Revive her with doctor powerup. Appearing in catacombs." Everyone saw the glow and ran towards it. "It's too easy for that." I thought as i dashed in the opposite direction. I thought that whatever was following me wasn't that bad because i could look back if i wanted to, But unless i got that powerup, I didn't have a prayer. Just before the end of the night everyone almost died but me. I got the powerup and the night ended. "Phew.." I walked over to Inkyu_Basu and dropped the pills in her red-glowing mouth. Just then, i felt a stone-hard punch come down on me. 3 Hours later i woke up in the start place and Inkyu_Basu said "Well, Look what the cat dragged in.." "Best friends?" "Best friends." "Also, were you actually comatose or just building suspense?" "Yes actually comatose." "Er.. Unconcious!" "Yes" "Leave it there." "Alright.." Then, Inkyu_Basu said "Now the true game begins." "What?" Category:Entities